The availability of information drives much of today's business. For example, information about consumer, merchant, and product trends and preferences can be useful for many businesses. Unfortunately, access to such information can be difficult, if not impossible, to obtain using traditional systems and methods. For example, sending surveys to consumers and hiring market researchers can be expensive and yield inaccurate and quickly-outdated results, especially if a business is trying to obtain market data in a very narrow and specific area. Accordingly, it would be desirable if an apparatus and/or method could assist in monitoring and analyzing market data accurately and efficiently, and assist in presenting the data and information about the data to the requester in an easy to understand fashion.